


[翔润]多元化阅读有助身心健康

by anntx



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anntx/pseuds/anntx
Summary: 和同事被关进看完一百本同人才能出去的房间怎么办。
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, 翔润 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	[翔润]多元化阅读有助身心健康

**Author's Note:**

> 适配（高糖）BGM参考：  
> Love so sweet –嵐  
> Ce soir –Kumisolo  
> Suger Town –Zooey Deschanel
> 
> 出场作品夹带海量安利

有什么比在酒店一觉醒来发现床上的疑似ONS对象是同事更可怕？  
好像出不去了。

起床气早在看清身旁那张脸时被吓跑，惊魂未定的松本确认了衬衣西裤还呆在原处，飞快捡起床沿走形的领带和最后一层体面打算逃之夭夭。  
形势比人强，横行无阻的King也得蹑手蹑脚踩着地毯开溜，殊不料门把被小心翼翼拧转后纹丝不动。反锁了？房卡呢？深吸口气克制住内心抓狂大叫的冲动，松本从大衣口袋里翻出手机。电量尚且安全，足够和前台说明情况顺便问出那个把他和樱井翔扔上一张床的罪魁祸首——如果他能拨通。  
不在服务区？？？望着屏幕上空空如也的信号格松本错觉一丝凉意窜上脊椎，残存的记忆勉强拼凑到…两点还是三点？从东京出发，几个小时能走多远？窗外望去尽是微缩版的楼群，视野足够俯瞰整个城市。这程度的高层建筑不适合绑架吧…但危机警报还未解除，管不了方才费尽心思卷走痕迹逃跑的努力，松本当即回头、毫不客气拍了拍羽绒被下那一团蚕蛹，义务提供叫早——这一环节他还算熟悉，多亏樱井的隐藏身份：和松本润冷战进行中的交往对象。

樱井的猜测是他们被卖给真人秀了。人间观察吗？轮流洗漱的间隙两人把偌大套房巡视一圈，找出了摄像头以外的所有必需品——冰箱存货中生鲜荤素食材一应俱全，小厨房里调料种类远超樱井的驾驭范围，衣柜挂着意外符合审美的替换衣物…什么情况？推理要在晚餐后，现在让他变身影山未免有些难度，不过安抚那只快炸毛的猫是随时上手的业务——“穿好鞋。光脚踩瓷砖不怕着凉了？你一到年末就免疫力失灵…”心知那人的冷战条例在众多冲击下有所松动，樱井顺势把毛绒拖鞋连带台阶一齐扔向松本。

“这是什么？”踩着触感柔软的绒毛一把拉开窗帘让阳光洒进房间，松本这才发现半掩的飘窗上藏了只及膝高的纸箱。朝上一面的纸板上用马克笔写着“櫻井さん、松本さん亲启”，并不是眼熟的字迹。  
再抬头时樱井正走近递给他一把美工刀。捏住塑料外壳张了张口，松本对着樱井了然的眼神到底没说出什么，只埋头使劲割开了严密封住边缘的胶带、试图一探究竟。  
拆开一侧最先看见的是张A4纸。  
“还以为会做成任务卡…”不肯放弃整蛊企划的可能，松本忍不住评价薛定谔的Staff太过敷衍随意。  
他很快没了吐槽的心情。  
即使和樱井把薄薄一张打印纸盯穿了也没有任何改变——  
“请阅读纸箱中的一百本书籍。  
作品以樱井翔和松本润为主角进行衍生创作，所有书籍阅读完毕后房门将自动开启。  
PS：强制破坏无法打开房间，外界联络方式在此期间一律失效。”

这世界疯了还是我疯了、其实我们都疯了吧！  
怎么想都没可能实现的环境确实困住了他——他们，松本颇为崩溃。Fanfiction当然不是陌生的领域，松本确信自己在Twitter见过打着各式hushtag的创作。近距离探索很有趣、但特地注明二人限定的前提条件让他隐约有不妙的预感，从这张纸上看不出更多…  
塞满未知内容的纸箱被人抱下去了。樱井和箱子坐在地毯上，似乎感知到他的视线而抬起头，笑着拿起本书朝他晃了晃：“里面有漫画哦、这本很有你的风格。”  
我的什么风格？你能认出什么风格？  
咽下应激反应般的回嘴，松本默念识时务者为俊杰，认命被招唤去那人身边、看清了封皮上肆意泼洒的字体：  
俺：松本潤   
喂喂…要做什么反应？大概真的是非自然事件、脱离了综艺模式松本一时不确定该用怎样的态度打破冷战，而樱井显然比他适应更好：“先看这本吗、松本国王？”  
又是什么新花名！  
对恋人间歇突发奇想的恶趣味不作评价，松本抿了抿唇角、当真接过他手中的四格漫画集开始阅读任务。

各自选择读本后一言不发的阅读时间比想象中更难熬。一个月前求之不得的二人世界时间意外得以强制延长，对眼下的松本却是莫大折磨。周遭的寂然无声无法平息他混杂着尴尬焦虑不安疑惑的心绪，久远前的记忆也随之翻涌，松本恍然记起樱井提过理想约会是在家一起看书——能记得那家伙随便哪次杂志问答也太狂热饭行为了！不合时宜的联想让松本更加头疼起来。  
心神不宁地阅读进展缓慢，视线读取过书页上的文字却没传输回头脑。等到走神去天边的松本再度找回注意，身旁的樱井已经翻过三分之一册厚度——还是那副气定神闲仿佛在研修专著的态度。  
或许不够讲道理，眼下的对比的确让松本有些愤愤不平。这种情绪大概是上个月争吵的后遗症…无意识地卷着书页边角，松本想到，说不定追本溯源是同一个原因。

起因是很小一件事。全力奔跑的一年也是超负荷运转的365天，骤然松懈的神经没来得及恢复正常，他发现自己似乎很久没见到恋人。  
其实没有正式同居、也并不是真的“很久”。但第三次拿着备用钥匙撞进空荡荡的客厅时，松本莫名有些脾气。于是你在录影棚呆到十二点我在居酒屋过夜，骤然改变密度的通告单再也没有行程重叠。在樱井用惯例的相谈解决问题之前，松本留下“让我冷静一段时间”的邮件擅自开启冷战，独自踏上温泉旅行。  
他并不是责怪樱井。  
他们有过更错乱的行程，奔波于剧组、外景和各个电视台间倒转不停。出席团体活动、能在后台待机时悄悄牵住手已算好运气，更别提在海外算着时差拨通号码却只听见留言。  
可这次不一样。  
过往每一次他只被恋心催促追问“什么时候”，从不想樱井“是否”回来——他当然会回来、工作结束总要回家，松本笃信这一事实。  
这次不一样。  
他们是在和“家”暂且告别。无限期地分散开来，各自落在新的栖息处，随之而来的一切充满不确定。松本清楚这段恋情并不依赖附加关系而形成，却无法控制自己不为模糊的未来紧张。他为步调不再一致焦虑，对那个人分岔路上的背影感到无力，甚至质疑自己是否足以让他违背所有人的期望。身处业界，他见过重心失衡的爱侣各奔东西、不堪曝光的恋人无奈分手——作为爆炸新闻的压力难以估量，恋情又并非必需，哪里经得起日久消磨。是否还能走下去、那一天到来前还有多久…陷入更深的死胡同之前，居安思危的保护机制预先拉响警报，让松本及时止损、避免挣扎到最后的难堪局面。

忽然被拍脑袋让松本差点回手一个肘击。  
“别放空啊松本同学，”莫名捡回家教人设的樱井让他久违有些心虚，“要不我们一起看？”  
欸？  
“挺有意思哦，是写我们的爱情小说。自创了一个世界，我在里面靠近你就会被强制减速。”  
…我可不是超速警报。勉强对主角是自己的lovelove内容做好准备又被套上稀奇古怪设定，松本忍不住抗议。不过、不过，是谁说过的？如果真心渴望、日月星辰都连成一线…这个房间也是什么设定吗？！到底哪个家伙有这种恶趣味还非要是我们被关进来啊！  
不过有家教监督能提高效率吧——松本的乐观预测持续了十秒钟。  
“哥德巴赫猜想？”不是写我们的吗？“数学题交给经济学部，我看看别的。”退堂鼓还没敲下，家教伸手喊停了逃避作业的意图：“你的速度是打算在这住下吗？”  
还是一起吧。

于是在共读时间回顾了过往人生。  
松本知道职业决定有太多镜头环绕着他们，影像比海马体更好储存了他们的人生片段。于是一件小事被放大、一些特质和episode被反复提及…哇哦，连前辈也有出演。  
已读清单延长的同时产生了新问题。如果描述超越他们身体素质、或者说根本突破人体极限的文字片段还能干笑着迅速扫视，小声纠正一句构造不是这样的吧，那么直面两页B5大小以自己为主角的肉体画面冲击实在有些超过承受能力——太近了！！！我们没试过这个姿势！高分贝心声似乎和紧挨着的另一位当事人达成共识，那段时间的阅读速度是可以想见的十分可观。以至于下一本漫画里他们兜兜转转在一个吻中迎来happy ending时，松本确实松了口气——被PUA了吧、这是被PUA了吧？！刚才的诉求好像不是没有突然本垒就可以…

义务家教在高强度阅读下也有看到眼眶酸涩申请中场休息喝杯水，虽然闭目养神的时间很快被一声惊呼打断：“你从一百二十五楼跑下来了！”  
“什么？”樱井怀疑自己听力也使用过度，“这本是运动系人设？”  
“就是刚才那本！”松本兴致勃勃进行解说，“体力不减当年哦櫻井さん，24H马拉松应该给你报名的。”  
“所以为什么？”饭对自己的期望是不是有点夸张啊，樱井想象着125层的高楼感到大腿肌肉隐隐作痛。  
“呃、”地毯那边传来的声音突兀哽住，再出现时起码低了个八度：“…我指使的。…说让你做一件笨蛋的错事…”  
“……”  
嘛…樱井神情微妙，不自觉捏的塑料瓶咯吱作响。即使对这挑战性情节的前因后果一无所知，松润要求的话…他扪心自问、并不是毫无可能。  
“别怕啦、真有这种企划肯定是我比39岁大叔靠谱的。”没听见回应的38岁大叔送来补充安慰。  
差点忘记这家伙是自己怕得要命还要替我举黄金蟒的性格了，前提条件就不成立嘛。樱井望着那人低头翻页的背影兀自笑了笑，主动结束中场休息。

尽管都有苦读至深夜的觉悟，缓缓攀升的饥饿感显然不愿让各色食材白费。至于烹饪担当——“你说要给我做饭吃的！”樱井抢答。  
“什么时候？”松本确信这个月匮乏的交流不包括点餐。  
“这里。”樱井理直气壮指了指书页中央。松本顺着修剪圆润的指尖望去，看见“松本润”正嫌弃一家家庭餐厅的意面连他一半水准都没有，顺便夸口“下次我做给你吃”。而下一行的“樱井翔”也应景回应：“笑话，你说了多久要给我做饭吃，我到现在都没尝过。”  
…做就做！明明不是针对自己，莫名燃起胜负心的松本还是扔下厨房杀手，开始挑拣该用的材料。再一回头——“看我干什么？你继续看书啊。”不想承认被这么盯着实在影响发挥。  
“还真没说错，”干扰大厨水准的人显然很没自觉，继续打量着他开口，“巴掌脸桃花眼走路一扭十八弯，确实是你吧？”  
“？六边形怎么会说话了！”蛇美男恼羞成怒，恶狠狠拉上厨房门板。

盯着蒸汽上浮等面条煮熟时松本想起他仍在回避的问题。  
都是无稽之谈。非要给自己一个评价，松本并不会留情。那些不安、焦虑、无力感都是思绪被牵往负面怪圈的产物，稍微碰倒一块就会多米诺骨牌般连锁反应直到给他一个张牙舞爪的game over，而事实并非如此。  
事实是、即使留存影像足够连载整个季度的不仲传闻，镜头之外总有不为人知的心绪。他们确实因一时冲动燃起火花，却是深思熟虑才走到今天。困难、酸涩…把两个棱角分明的容器打磨成只有彼此契合模样有多痛？但哪怕是一秒、谁也没松开过手。  
才没理由现在说投降。  
我只是…需要一点时间。松本底气不足地坚持，这可是人生的变道啊。  
所以只要再多一点时间就好，他只是为早有准备的变故神伤。新国立的眼泪并未完全冲刷尽不舍，那痛感是隐秘的、轻微的，是嵌入指尖的短刺、细雨中潮湿的领口，无伤大雅、无处不在地昭示着存在感。樱井曾说他困扰的时候像被毛线团困住的小猫，不准狼狈样子被别人看到，察觉到接近会立刻咬人。松本不乐意接受这样的形容，樱井却认真向他承诺，“竖着尖刺的松润我也会守护好的。不想我靠近就远远看着你，不过钻出来要记得第一个吻我。”  
什么时候给他这个吻呢？

指定午餐做起来不算麻烦。重任压身、松本婉拒一切赞词，高效解决了温饱问题后再度和樱井投入阅读。  
如同流水线作业的二人深感将入忘我之境，直到一位“樱井翔”要和没见过的名字共入婚姻殿堂。  
松本知道有道视线以五秒一次的频率转过来观察自己，计划中极力绷紧的脸颊最终没忍住笑了出来。  
“看什么？我还不至于当真吧。”虽然符合许多他们的大小事件，松本对这一情节没什么实感。“写得是很厉害，不过你哪来的新娘啊。”  
这次不是嘴硬。  
松本想，他的确没注意过这一可能，更别提为此忧心。作为从没意识到的事实，他惊觉自己下意识认为樱井翔会选择松本润。哪怕是最阴郁的想象中，他知道樱井只对他没办法。  
因为“不是まちゃん就没有了”。恍然间还能听见那个一头黄毛的张扬少年的声音。  
因为“无论发生什么、我会保护你的”。那个人向来说到做到，一直陪在他身边。  
因为樱井每一次注视着他的眼神、每一次鼓励他尽情挥洒的肯定，已经在他产生那样的担忧之前，培养出独属于松本润的惯性：他从没想过被代替。松本曾质疑自己许多，是否足够好、是否能追上眼前的脚步、是否走在不同的方向…他捕获樱井的想法时常全凭直觉，自然难免疑心是否正确。唯一件事他握有万全把握，就是彼此给予的爱意。即使在低谷徘徊不前，他明白他是特殊的、是被一个人看着的。松本知道他的苦恼乱七八糟、缓冲期一再延长，苛求自己的同时也会影响他人。  
而樱井都懂。  
不厌其烦强调着他的付出、记得他欲言又止的每一个细节，这是樱井给他的爱。  
他为此心怀感激。 

松本不知道的是，也许先坚定选择的人是他。  
樱井从未流露出其他可能的意向，却也遭遇过那些挣扎。他是优异校友、国民idol，又如愿成为新闻主播，就算目标明确如此，少年樱井也曾迷茫自己是否接受了这样的定位、选择了正确的方向。  
但松润说最喜欢翔くん。那家伙一直说一直说，有时并没出声，也叫人知道有双眼睛在望着自己。这个喜欢他的人在带刺表象下藏着最妥帖的温柔，连说“这个会哭”的时机都那么能击中樱井。   
于是樱井知道了无论如何、有松润在爱他。   
要怎么去想其他可能呢？他已经被唯一的人选中了。

小段插曲没有耽误已读清单的完成，拿出最后一册书本时，松本和樱井相视一笑，翻开了胜利在望的第一页。  
他们读每一本书，就像看见不同的自己经历着各自人生。他们让指挥棒和钢琴共鸣，相得益彰共谱一曲，也在另一个世界救死扶伤、疗愈他人时为自己缝合伤口。有时候有情人终能携手、有时候差之毫厘失之千里。樱井翔和松本润在这些剧本里扮演了种种角色，历经不胜枚举的人生。很多故事想象他们少年时的故事、描绘他们的青春，谈及以后总免不了“聚散有时”。  
而他们就在这里。  
眼角添上细纹、各自历经风浪，他们还在这里。聚光灯划下的领域内外他们都在同一阵营，用熟悉的心情、望着触手可及的人。  
见过那么多个樱井翔和松本润、或许他们只是所有故事的千万分之一。但这一次、至少这个世界，还远不到认输的时候。那个人就在面前，怎么能不拼尽全力抓住他的手？一生很长也很短，既然日月星辰都连成一线，妄想一句永远、大概并不是做不到的事。

房门应声而开时太阳落下了地平线。  
松本率先一步走出门，确认了走廊空无一人。再回头时还在酝酿的说辞已经脱口而出：“我知道一家不错的…”他蓦然停住。这个说法好熟悉，真的很熟悉，熟悉到就出现在刚才那箱子书的…  
樱井望着他等待下文。  
从青山剧场那时起，樱井总是这样看着他、等着他，安静听他说，而松本连让他多等三分钟也舍不得，为此动辄省略卖关子的环节。  
二十年改变了很多，又从来没改变这个人。  
松本在这一刻决定、有个吻是时候兑现了。

然而突击补习的整整一百本书里有太多方法。学以致用，举一反三，融会贯通…不管了！松本失去继续考虑的耐心，一把拉过门边的男友宣告钻出毛线团，半晌才意犹未尽抛出邀约：

“随便哪里、以后的晚饭我们都一起吧？“

**Author's Note:**

> 箱子里的书有：  
> 哥德巴赫猜想by Rachel  
> 此处留白by Rachel  
> 失速症by闻笛  
> 俺：松本潤by佐久間巻  
> 遇见来时的你by Rachel  
> 明日回响by姑苏  
> 别来无恙by姑苏  
> 时过境迁by默子木  
> 松本润的彪悍人生by Rachel
> 
> 感谢钟老师分享设定。


End file.
